


Day 6 - Wearing Each Other Clothes

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [6]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt





	Day 6 - Wearing Each Other Clothes

One day Yuto found his shirt was missing in one of JUMP dressing rooms.

Yuto’s thought: “Did I forget where I put it?”

***

One shiny day Yuto found his sweat pants was missing in another JUMP dressing room.

Yuto’s thought: “Maybe someone accidentally took it.”

***

Another bright day Yuto found his other shirt was missing again.

Yuto’s thought: “Eh, my shirt is missing again?”

***

The other other shining day Yuto found his other sweat pants missing again.

Yuto’s thought “Did someone take it? Stalker? It gets scary"

***

Yamada : “What’s wrong Yuto-kun?” *he saw his boyfriend in a deep thinking*

Yuto : “Nothing. It just…”

Yamada : “What?”

Yuto : “These past few weeks, My shirts or my pants were dissappearing. ”

Yamada : “Eh? How come? Did you forget where you put it? "

Yuto : “I thought so at first, but then my other clothes were missing as well.”

Yamada : “Or someone accidentally took it home?”

Yuto : “If it’s like that then someone should be saying something since he mistook someone’s clothes. But there is no one.”

Yamada : “Maybe they forget or something.“

Yuto : “I’m afraid if there’s stalker in our agency.”

Yamada : “Eh? It’s a bit impossible right? With our agency’s rule and how strict the security is."

Yuto : “I guess you’re right.”

***

Other one bright day, Yuto came over to Yamada’s house without noticed. Yamada’s mom told him to go upstairs where his boyfriend’s room was. He bragged in to the room, only to be greeted by an unexpected view. 

Yamada Ryosuke was wearing his missing shirt and sweat pants while lying around on top of his bed and reading manga.

Yamada jolted up from his bed, startled.

“Yu-Yuto-kun.” Yamada stuttered, realized that his boyfriend already caught him in the act. 

Yuto scooted closer, went inside, standing in front of the bed. Yamada awkwardly waiting to get yell at.

A minute passed, no scolding. Instead there was a gentle hand caressing his face. 

“Do you like wearing my clothes?” Yamada nodded shyly, his cheeks were slightly red. 

“But I didn’t mean to steal your clothes Yuto-kun. I accidentally took it home but then… I smell your scent from your shirt so I wear it and then I… I want more of it so I took your other clothes again.” Yamada explained timidly. His expression was asking for Yuto’s understanding.

Yuto caressed Yamada’s cheeks gently once again. He smiled. 

“It’s okay. Reason accepted. But you should just ask me if you want my clothes. I’ll gladly give it to you.”

“I’m embarrassed, it’s a strange habit. I don’t want you to think bad about me also the other day you said that I’m a stalker. So I decided to not let you know.”

“But aren’t you?” Yuto teased. “I’m okay if my boyfriend is my stalker.” Yuto said as he pulled his boyfriend for a hug.

“Is it fun? Wearing my clothes with my scent? ” Yamada nodded, his face and ears were red.

“Then should I wear your clothes as well?” Yuto said as he released their hug and taking something from his bags.

Yamada was surprised that Yuto was holding his long missing shirt that he thought he forgot where he put it. 

***

A day before Yuto went to Yamada’s house. Yuto wanted to know who stole his clothes so he set a trap. He purposely left his shirt and went on hiding. He was surprised when Yamada carefully took his shirt and put it in his bag. 

At his room, Yuto opened his closet and searched for a one shirt he had from before, Yamada’s shirt that he accidentally took a long time ago. Just like Yamada, he also found Yamada’s scent in the shirt, so he kept it and sometime wore it at home.


End file.
